


A Snack of Delicate Shape

by Loveismyrevolution



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Food Porn, Inspired by Photography, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sexual Humor, Snacks & Snack Food, silly ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveismyrevolution/pseuds/Loveismyrevolution
Summary: This was supposed to be just a snack, but you never know with Sherlock Holmes at your side...





	A Snack of Delicate Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylastvow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastvow/gifts).



> It's is a gift to my friend mylastvow for inspiring me by throwing awful food pics at me :'-)
> 
> This silly little ficlet was the result of a silly hilarious conversation with my friends of a certain chat group! Peeps.... look what you've done to me!!!  
> However, maybe someone outside of that chat would enjoy it too.... so here you go
> 
> Special thanks to littleweedwrites for betawork and Myx for making pictures happen XD.... thanks lovelies

They were running the streets of London – once again – after a criminal they had to chase. John didn’t even know much about this case, except that it was important enough – so he hoped – to be picked up directly after a busy shift by an impatiently waiting Sherlock outside the surgery, where John was working at the moment.

No time to change, no time to rest for a while, let alone EAT. Of course, Sherlock wasn’t aware of any of this as it never matters to him, but not so for John! He would actually really much like to change the clothes a sick child vomited on him at the clinic, and he desperately needed to use the loo! But well, what was all this in comparison to catch this criminal whoever-he-was and whatever-he-did at Sherlock’s side….

If John was absolutely honest, which of course he was NOT, then he would have to admit, that this were the best moments of his god damn crazy life. But what he did instead of being honest, was mutter curses and glare at Sherlock who seemed to be oblivious to his state!!!

“We could at least grab something to eat, you know… Not EVERYONE’s a genius who’s living on air here… there are SOME people who actually have to eat at SOME point” John snarled, nearly shouting out of hunger and frustration! Sherlock took one short glance at John and said frostily: “No time for a proper dinner, you know that John! We would lose track of him! What good would THAT do?” “What good would it do if I break down from starving because a madman denied me eating when my blood sugars are lower than hell? That’s torture…. Damn …” John muttered silently, but didn’t complain further. Who was he kidding, he wouldn’t risk losing track of a suspect just for a proper dinner, that had to wait. But he looked around to pick something quick – just something, doesn’t really matter what!

While running after Sherlock he caught sight of a grubby looking snack bar, but well … it had to do. He calculated his chances to find anything else more appealing in the near future as very small.

So, of course, he went to the bar and took a quick look around their menu, and the food exposed behind the counter. Squishy sandwiches, greasy burgers… his stomach turmoiled. Not really what he had hoped for… He looked up at the waiter and placed his order a bit hesitantly: “It’s the sausage for me. With bread please.” He turned around to not lose sight of Sherlock while he waited for his order to be prepared.

When the waiter called him “Here you go, mate!” he turned around and expected something of a hot dog like snack. Instead the waiter pushed a paper cup in his waiting hand, as if this was the most normal thing to do, when sausage with bread was ordered. John looked confused, but he had no time to waist and at least – as he hoped – it was something edible in that weird mug he now owned. One quick look and he had confirmed pieces of something looking like sausage in a don’t-know-but probably-edible sauce and some kind of bread-roll sticking out of the mug. Very well then, this had to do! Throwing some coins on the counter he dashed out of the snack bar, hurrying after Sherlock, who had stopped at a corner, hiding and cautiously gleaming across the street.

Sherlock didn’t look up as John caught up and settled close next to Sherlock, grimly poking with his little plastic fork at the pieces of sausage. He ate hastily, propping the sausage with sauce into his mouth, smearing a bit of it across his lips and onto his chin, not caring how it would look like, as he witnessed Sherlock staring into his cup out of the corner of his eye. John looked down into his cup and took in the sausage, the sauce, the bread…. Well it surely wasn’t a posh meal, but it wasn’t exactly roasted intestines either. Now he thought about it, Sherlock wouldn’t be disgusted by that either probably…. But the way he saw it, there was nothing to be that dumbstruck as Sherlock now obviously was staring at his food.

For a short moment John was wondering if maybe Sherlock was also hungry and wanted to share, but he dismissed that thought quite quickly. And because this was really unusual behaviour for Sherlock to let his suspect out of view that long, John started to worry a bit, there was nothing left to do than ask…

“Uhm… Sherlock… you alright?” John asked hesitantly. “If this smells weird or something, I can go stand elsewhere to eat or… dunno…” He trailed of because actually he had no idea what was wrong. He would definitely NOT bin it now that he had finally gathered something at least likely nourishing just because Mr. fancy food disliked it.

“No, no. Stay.” Sherlock rushed to say. “It just looks rather…. delicate.” He cleared his throat and looked away. John frowned upon the light blush on Sherlock’s cheeks. Not that he explicitly observed these cheeks – now way - but he was fairly sure he had seen a touch of pink just before Sherlock turned away. And what a weird thing to say about just ordinary sausage. They were everything but delicious… no wait… delicate it was. Delicate? John looked down into his cup and turned it a bit to look from Sherlock’s angle and took it all in with a new sight. And suddenly “delicate” became a whole new meaning…

John gulped. Well… uhm… there were only two (rather big even cut up as they were) pieces of sausage left, which lay at the bottom of said cup to frame the base – oh, he couldn’t even think it without cringing – well… the “base” of the bread-roll, he still hadn’t touched. John cringed again. ‘Not touched’ he thought. ‘God, stop this at once!’ But with this new view he couldn’t deny that his so desperately needed food rather closely resembled the shape of….well… a cock.

He looked up and met Sherlock’s gaze who looked sheepishly at him, saying nothing. And John didn’t know what to say either. He wondered if Sherlock really was thinking the same, because… well.. he was Sherlock after all. Did Sherlock even think of such things?

But this question was answered when Sherlock raised one eyebrow questioningly and silently asked with a low rumble: “So John, very telling choice of food you have there. Enjoying it?” John just stared in disbelief, blushing fiercely. This couldn’t happen. This was not how he imagined talking to Sherlock about something like….this. ‘Wait’ he stopped in his own thoughts ‘did I really imagine talking about this? With Sherlock?’ His blush even deepened. And what to say now anyway? ‘No, I don’t enjoy it?’ Then why eating it. ‘Yes, I do!’ to that question? No way – too much innuendo!! That Sherlock was even capable of innuendo… holy shit! This was meant to be just a snack!! John’s thoughts whirled as even the word “snack” got filthy in his mind. He couldn’t think straight anymore! He snorted at this. Ha, straight, it got worse with every second! This had to stop! Sherlock turned around at John snorting and John could see him taking in his flushed face and embarrassed look, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

“Look Sherlock,” he started, “I don’t know what you’re up to…. But I really need this now. I didn’t eat properly the whole day and I won’t abandon the only edible thing around here just because you decided to make fun of it. So, please, if you would, just let me take this. And don’t…. well…. Just let me okay?!” he ended still embarrassed, but a bit more confident. This was just food after all, right?!

This was until Sherlock started turning properly towards him, taking a step closer and started speaking in a low voice: “Well John, if you NEED this so desperately, I surely won’t stop you from TAKING it! Even if I’m fairly sure this isn’t the ONLY edible thing around here.” With this his gaze roamed over John’s frame. “And I would suggest you start at the base, pay some attention to the ... uhm... ball shaped meat there, maybe lick it clean of the sauce first and then” he stopped and looked at John, the corner of his mouth tilting slightly “work your way up that…. burrito.” John just stared at him. When he didn’t say anything, Sherlock continued: “And probably it would be wise to use some more … sauce… if you plan to take that thing as a whole into your mouth,” which was when his gaze dropped to John’s mouth and John couldn’t do anything but swallow. He felt heat rising in his face and not only there. “And it would be much more … delicious,” Sherlock said pointedly, “if you took your time, even if your hungry for it! And John,” he looked up again and locked gazes with John. John nodded. He didn’t even know why he did that. Sherlock held his gaze and purred: “Don’t bite! And don’t forget to swallow!”

With that he turned around, coat swirling after him, the suspect seemingly forgotten. He left John behind, speechless, chin dropped, face red as a tomato. While hurrying away Sherlock shouted over his shoulder: “Keep up, John! Suddenly I have the urge to go home and have dinner! With you!”

And John, adjusting himself in his trousers, couldn’t help but rush after Sherlock, binning his snack after all, because no way he could continue eating it without second thought, and he silently begged that Sherlock’s understanding of “having dinner together” was the same as his at this moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And for everyone who wondered how John's snack looked like here's the pic that inspired all this..... yummy  
> 


End file.
